1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless communications, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for information transmission in a wireless communication system.
2. Related Art
Wireless communication systems are widely spread all over the world to provide various types of communication services such as voice or data. The wireless communication system is designed for the purpose of providing reliable communication to a plurality of users irrespective of their locations and mobility. However, a wireless channel has an abnormal characteristic such as a fading phenomenon caused by a path loss, noise, and multipath, an inter-symbol interference (ISI), a Doppler effect caused by mobility of a user equipment, etc. Therefore, various techniques have been developed to overcome the abnormal characteristic of the wireless channel and to increase reliability of wireless communication.
A multiple input multiple output (MIMO) scheme is used as a technique for supporting a reliable high-speed data service. The MIMO scheme uses multiple transmit antennas and multiple receive antennas to improve data transmission/reception efficiency. Examples of the MIMO scheme include spatial multiplexing, transmit diversity, beamforming, etc. A MIMO channel matrix depending on the number of receive antennas and the number of transmit antennas can be decomposed into a plurality of independent channels. Each independent channel is referred to as a transmission layer or a stream. The number of transmission layers is referred to as a rank.
Meanwhile, there is an ongoing standardization effort for an international mobile telecommunication-advanced (IMT-A) system aiming at the support of an Internal protocol (IP)-based multimedia seamless service by using a high-speed data transfer rate of 1 gigabits per second (Gbps) in a downlink and 500 megabits per second (Mbps) in an uplink in the international telecommunication union (ITU) as a next generation (i.e., post 3rd generation) mobile communication system. A 3rd generation partnership project (3GPP) is considering a 3GPP long term evolution-advanced (LTE-A) system as a candidate technique for the IMT-A system. It is expected that the LTE-A system is developed to further complete an LTE system while maintaining backward compatibility with the LTE system. This is because the support of compatibility between the LTE-A system and the LTE system facilitates user convenience. In addition, the compatibility between the two systems is also advantageous from the perspective of service providers since the existing equipment can be reused.
A typical wireless communication system is a single-carrier system supporting one carrier. Since a data transfer rate is in proportion to a transmission bandwidth, the transmission bandwidth needs to increase to support a high-speed data transfer rate. However, except for some areas of the world, it is difficult to allocate frequencies of wide bandwidths. For the effective use of fragmented small bands, a spectrum aggregation technique is being developed. The spectrum aggregation is also referred to as bandwidth aggregation or carrier aggregation. The spectrum aggregation technique is a technique for obtaining the same effect as when a band of a logically wide bandwidth is used by aggregating a plurality of physically non-contiguous bands in a frequency domain. By using the spectrum aggregation technique, multiple carriers can be supported in the wireless communication system. The wireless communication system supporting the multiple carriers is referred to as a multiple-carrier system. The multiple-carrier system is also referred to as a carrier aggregation system. The carrier may also be referred to as other terms, such as, a radio frequency (RF), a component carrier (CC), etc.
For backward compatibility with the IMT system, a bandwidth of carriers used for carrier aggregation can be limited to a bandwidth supported in the IMT system. Carriers of a bandwidth of {1.4, 3, 5, 10, 15, 20} [MHz (megahertz)] are supported in 3GPP LTE. Therefore, LTE-A can support a bandwidth greater than 20 MHz by aggregating carriers of the bandwidth supported in the 3GPP LTE. Alternatively, irrespective of the bandwidth supported in the legacy system, a carrier of a new bandwidth can be defined to support carrier aggregation.
Time division multiplexing (TDM), frequency division multiplexing (FDM), code division multiplexing (CDM), or the like can be used as a multiplexing scheme for communication between a base station and each of a plurality of user equipments. The CDM and/or the FDM may be used for simultaneous communication between the base station and each of the plurality of user equipments.
A resource for wireless communication is any one or more combinations of (1) time, (2) frequency, and (3) sequence according to a multiplexing scheme. In case of a multiple input multiple output (MIMO) system or a multi-carrier system, there may be a need for allocating multiple resources to one user equipment (UE). A method capable of effectively allocating multiple resources to one UE is necessary due to limited resources. There is a need for a method and apparatus for effectively allocating multiple resources and for effectively transmitting information.